


Sunday Morning

by space_in_between



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, I Don't Know Anymore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 09:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10988139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_in_between/pseuds/space_in_between
Summary: That maybe all I need, in darkness he’s all I see.(Or, Jisoo is sick and at the same time, falling completely in love with his boyfriend.)





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in 30 mins while coughing and dealing with blocked nose so i'm sorry for any error/mistake!
> 
> (i'm feeling so sick so i wrote this to make myself feel better. for everyone out there, BE HEALTHY. DON'T CATCH A COLD IT'S NOT COOL)

Jisoo rolls around in bed, feeling weak and hopeless after he caught a cold just two days ago, after the rain poured mercilessly on him on the way back from Seungcheol’s house. He’s lucky today is Sunday, and his apartment is oddly quiet even though it’s usually so lively at weekends. He’s hungry, he hasn’t drank his medicine yet because he knows he can’t drink it on empty stomach, yet he doesn’t have any energy to get up from his bed and look for something edible on his fridge.

Why can’t he just call Seungcheol? Well, today is, apparently Seungcheol and Doyoon’s anniversary and Jisoo doesn’t want to disturb his best friend on his important day. That being said, although Doyoon—that sharp-minded guy—had called a day before to ask if Jisoo was okay because the rain was scary and he was afraid Jisoo fell sick. Jisoo said he didn’t.

 _It wasn’t this bad yesterday_ , he tries to argue. He can’t win the argument with his current condition, though.

 

 

 

Jisoo is an inch away from giving up and calling for help when he hears the sound of his front door being opened. Jisoo gets up, sharpening his hearing. Only he, Seungcheol, and Junghan who knows his password and Seungcheol isn’t anywhere near, so the only possibility is—

—Junghan. Ah, that one person Jisoo loves so much. He opens the door to Jisoo’s room and frowns, throwing him a dirty look. Jisoo raises both of his arms in surrender.

“I know my room looks like a war field, but I’m really sick I don’t have the energy to care. Don’t look at me like that.”

“I don’t accuse your messy room. I accuse you for not telling me anything when you’re this sick.”

“I thought you were visiting your parents this weekend,” says Jisoo, eyes following Junghan’s steps as he heads closer and sits on the edge of Jisoo’s bed. “I don’t want to make you feel obligated to come here when you’re having fun with your parents, so I didn’t say anything.”

“How sweet,” Junghan smiles and puts a hand on Jisoo’s forehead to check his temperature. “Pretty warm. Have you eaten your medicine yet?”

Jisoo shakes his head. “I haven’t eaten _anything_ since last night.”

“Oh my god, you’re terrible.” Junghan says. “Wait here, I’ll make you something.”

Jisoo smiles, he already feels so much better with Junghan’s appearance. “Okay.”

 

 

 

 

Junghan made Jisoo porridge and soup and a cup of tea. Jisoo stares in awe and his stomach starts to grumble to remind him just how hungry he actually is.

“Wow, this is the closest I feel like home for the past three years.”

Junghan chuckles, “Stop with the flattery and eat. I put your medicine on the nightstand, drink it after you finished your meal. I’m going to do some cleaning so you can rest better.”

“Thanks, baby,” Jisoo says, grinning when Junghan shoots him a playful look. “Anyway, how did you know I was sick?”

Junghan stops folding Jisoo’s scattered clothes and sighs loudly. “Doyoon called me. How do you think it makes me feel when I heard my boyfriend could be lying sick all alone on his house from my best friend? I mean, it makes it sound like Doyoon knows you better than I do. And to make it worse, he was right. I was considering hitting you at first, but you looked really sick so I changed my mind.”

Jisoo can’t hold back his smile. “He had a hunch since he was trapped in the same rain when I got back from Seungcheol’s house,” he tells Junghan. “Sorry, baby. I didn’t mean to make you feel bad.”

Junghan smiles back at him. “It’s fine, and I think we’re equal now? I didn’t know you did that for my sake.”

“So, how were your parents?”

“They were good, and they asked about you. You should come with me the next time I visit, was what they said.”

“Hmm, that’s a good idea.”

“But first, we need to get rid of your cold,” Junghan says. He’s finished folding Jisoo’s clothes and throws the ones he consider dirty to the laundry bag, then puts the rest on Jisoo’s closet. “Do you want me to get you more water?”

Jisoo shakes his head. “It’s enough. God, I’m really thankful I have you by my side. It’s one of the perks of having a doctor boyfriend, I think.”

Junghan laughs. “I’m a dentist, and you have a cold. You’re begging to the wrong person, darling.”

“But you’re my boyfriend, and I have every right to beg to my boyfriend.”

Junghan lets Jisoo take his hand and practically cling to it, can’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s weird demeanor when he’s not really on his right mind. “That’s… not debatable. As expected of a criminology student, huh? Fine, now lie down and have a rest.”

“Are you going to stay?” Jisoo asks, hopeful.

“What do you offer me If I stay?” Junghan asks back, a playful smile tugged on the corner of his lips.

“We can cuddle, and I can assure you I’m a cuddle master. Oh, wait, that _is_ , if you don’t mind catching my cold as the consequence.”

Junghan shrugs, “Fair enough,” he says. “And I don’t mind catching your cold if that means we can cuddle some more until I feel better.”

 

 

 

Hong Jisoo, currently has a pretty severe cold, his nose is blocked, his head is spinning, and his whole body warm due to the slight fever. But he has Junghan, so he knows he will be fine. And that’s obviously one of the perks of having a doctor boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> yay, tooth fairy reference! XD hands up if you still remember that old thing lol


End file.
